


Tsuna's COMPLETELY Ordinary Life [KHR]

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: In the very ORDINARY town, Namimori lived two ORDINARY siblings. Sawada Tsunayoshii, the younger sibling, and Ieyasu Sawada; the older sibling. How will their ORDINARY life unfold with a slight unexpected house guest?





	1. The Day "HE" Came Over

This is a story about two siblings, the elder brother, Ieyasu Sawada or just his middle name Giotto. The younger brother, Tsunayoshii Sawada or just Tsuna, and their completely ordinary life in Namimori, Japan.

~

It was a bright and glorious morning, the birds were singing, people were making idle chat as they walked to school... wait, school!?

Nana walked into her youngest sons room hoping he would wake up this time, 

"Oh! Look who got a 15 on his English test" Nana said, not a moment later her son sprang up from bed trying to grab his test from his mom.

In this action he failed and landed on his chin making a loud 'thud' sound, waking up the elder brother from his sleep.

"TSUNA!?", Giotto yelled as he barged into Tsuna's room, "Are you ok!?" Giotto yelled as he grabbed his brother and smothered him.

"B-Big brother, I can't b-breath!" Tsuna said struggling to get out of his big brother's death grip.

"Ok you two, you should get ready for school, it's 7:15" Nana said with a smile. Life drained out of her son's faces as they quickly went and got ready.

In 5 minutes flat both sons were downstairs wolfing down their breakfast. In the next minute, both were gone in a flash on their way to school. The older brother had gone to high school, well the younger brother went to middle school. It was a fight to get the older brother to go to high school, for the last year of middle school he got all failing grades so he could be held back to be with his little brother.

"Hello, Giotto!" Yelled one of his friends, it was the older sibling of the Yamamoto family, Asari.

"Hey Asari," Giotto said as they walked together to school. 

"How's your little brother?" Giotto asked. Asari shifted his eyes away from Giotto.

"He's, um.. he's doing fine" Asari eventually said. "How's your younger brother?" Asari asked.

"Oh, Tsuna! He's just as cute with his big chocolate eyes, peach skin, and his cute gravity-defying hair-",

"Giotto!" Asari said.

"You were getting out of control again" Asari whispered, they were a few yards away from the school gates, 

"Thanks, Asari, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Giotto said with a big smile. As you can probably tell by now, the eldest brother, Giotto, is a bro-con.

~Tsuna's walk to school~

During the time Giotto was walking to school, tsuna was being mugged, by his classmates.

"Come on Lame-ass-Tsuna, it's only 20 bucks," one of the guys said, "Yeah, what would you need the money for anyway?" Another person said. A few feet away from the mugging was someone yelling, "EXTREME!".

As the person yelling walked by he saw the mugging, the person ran over to the people and with a loud voice said, "IT'S NOT NICE TO MUG PEOPLE!"

The classmates around them looked at the bullies. The bullies then kicked Tsuna one last time and walked away cursing under their breaths.

"ARE YOU OK?" The person yelled, 

"Ah, you're K-Kyoko's big brother!" Tsuna stuttered as he backed away. "YOU KNOW KYOKO?" The stranger asked Tsuna,

"Y-yeah, she's in m-my class" Tsuna responded.

"EXTREME! RYOHEI SASAGAWA! THE SECOND OLDEST!" Ryohei yelled."YOU CAN CALL ME BIG BRO!" He yelled.

"O-ok... big bro" Tsuna said quietly.

"COME MY LITTLE BRO, LETS RUN TO SCHOOL!" Ryohei yelled as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran all the way with him to school.

~After school~

Tsuna was walking home with Giotto, who was just hugging him as they walked.

"B-big brother, can you please let me go?" Tsuna asked kindly.

"Nope! not until you are safe at home," Giotto said holding Tsuna tighter.

"You don't know what kind of perverts are out here?" Giotto said looking around. "Giotto.." Tsuna whispered.

"Yeah, Tsu?" Giotto asked. 

"I made a friend today", Tsuna said with a happy face. Giotto froze in his spot.

"Whats their name?" Giotto asked. 

Tsuna blinked awkwardly "Oh, Sasagawa Ryohei, he told me to call him big bro though," Tsuna said with a half smile.

They walked the rest the way home, with Giotto crying, and telling Tsuna that he can't be friends with him, and how much of a bad influence he could be.

As they got home and set their bags down Nana came out of the kitchen and greeted them with kisses. "Giotto! I got you a home tutor!" Nana said while smiling.

"Mom!? Why do I need a tutor!?" Giotto said panicking about being a bad example for his little brother.

"Well, you did get failing grades, on everything," Nana said looking at her son. Giotto merely looked down, sweating bullets.

"Is that true Giotto?" Tsuna asked looking at him.

"Of c-course not-" Giotto was interrupted with a knock at the door. 

"I'll go get it," Tsuna said. As he opened the door he heard a squeaky, baby-like voice.

"Ciossu"

Tsuna looked down and saw a baby in a suit with a fedora.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked the infant.

"I'm Reborn, the number one hitman, I presume your Tsunayoshii Sawada?" The baby named Reborn said.

Shocked at what he said Tsuna stumbled backward, landing on his butt. 

"H-how did y-you know that!?" Tsuna yelped.

"I am your big brothers home tutor," Reborn said hopping onto Tsuna head to get a look at Giotto, who came out of the kitchen at the cries of Tsuna. Giotto walked up and saw the little baby on Tsunas head with a fedora.

"Phfft! You're my home tutor!? A baby! Ha, this is comedy gold" Giotto chuckled holding his stomach from laughing too much.

"Quiet!" Reborn commanded as he jump-kicked Giotto's head. Nana strolled in leisurely to check on her sons.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!?" Giotto said as he rubbed his head. Nana was smiling and enjoying her eldest son getting along so well with his new tutor

Nana walked over and asked reborn a question. "Well Reborn, do you want some dinner? it's almost ready," Nana cooed while holding her hands together.

"Yes ma'am," Reborn said as he walked to the dining room.

"Wait!, I'm not done talking to you!" Giotto said while he ran after reborn.

Poor tsuna was still sitting on the floor asking himself how in the world a baby can be a hitman and a tutor. "Tsu, you coming?" Nana asked her son.

"Yeah, one sec momma," Tsuna said. He got up and closed the door.


	2. The Big Brother's Dying Will!

Giotto ran into the kitchen to talk more to reborn just to see him making himself at home, eating his Mothers wonderful, god-like food.

"Oi! You infant! Don't just walk into my house and make yourself at home!" Giotto yelled at Reborn. Reborn looked up from his food to talk but Nana said something first, "It's in his contract! He can teach you, he just needs a place to sleep and food!" Nana said happily as she looked at her eldest son with a smile of pure gold.

"Tsu!, are you coming to eat?" Nana said calling Tsuna from the entree way, "Yeah! Just a sec ma," Tsuna called back.

"Your lucky Tsuna and mom are here or else I would throw you out in the blink of an eye" Giotto cursed at Reborn.

"Well, R-Reborn, nice to have you here?" Tsuna said, he walked in and he sat next to Reborn. 

"Likewise" Reborn replied as he continues eating his food.

"Well Reborn, since there are no spare rooms why don't you sleep with Tsuna?" Nana asked Him.

"I don't mind mama," Reborn replied from his seat at the table.

"I DO!" Giotto said, "REBORN CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM!" Giotto shouted. 'Like I'm letting some stranger sleep with sweet little brother, over my dead body!' Giotto thought as he stared at Reborn from across the table.

~ Sometime Later~

"Hey, big bro? Is it true you got all failing grades last year?" Tsuna asked Giotto. Giotto started choking on his food at the mention of him flunking his last year at Naminori.

"N-no, why do you ask Tsuna?" Giotto said, Tsuna looked at him for a while then said, "Cause I overheard mom talking to you about it". 

"I-I'm not hungry anymore! Goodnight!" Giotto yelped quickly, he stood up from his chair and made a beeline for his room. 

Tsuna sighed "Big brother...". Tsuna leaned on his elbow and stuck a spoon full of food into his mouth with a distant look.

"Something wrong?" Reborn asked Tsuna. Reborn leaned onto the table gripping his hands together in a semi-concerned manner.

"Yeah, my brother flunked last year so he could be with me for my first year of middle school," Tsuna said looking sad. He scooped another bite of food.

'So a bro-con huh?' Reborn thought. Reborn smirked and slide his finished plate forward to the middle of the table.

"I'm going to bed mama, goodnight," Reborn said, 

"What? You too reborn-kun? It's only 6:30" Nana asked looking confused at Reborn. 

"W-well mama! kids need their sleep!" Tsuna said grabbing Reborn from his seat. "Since big brother is already sleeping Reborn can sleep with me today," Tsuna told her while walking upstairs. 

"Okay Tsu, good night," Nana said quietly, she sighed and started cleaning up their plates. 'Next time I'll get Gio to talk to Tsu about his problems'

Tsuna walked to his room with Reborn, once he put Reborn down the small baby was already asleep. 'REALLY!?' Tsuna thought.

~Morning~

As Tsuna woke up he felt his back stiffen when he tried to sit up. "Oh yeah, I slept on the floor," Tsuna grumbled getting up slowly, getting ready for the day. Tsuna looked in his bed and saw his bed empty.

"Did reborn already wake up?" Tsuna whispered to himself, Tsuna got dressed in his school uniform and proceeded to walked downstairs and got some food for himself. he got greeted by his mom with a kiss and sat down to a nice big bowl of food. After maybe ten minutes Tsuna jumped to the sound of a big 'Whack' that could be heard throughout the house, as well as Giotto's scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Giotto walked downstairs a few minutes later with a big bruise on his face. "What happened, big bro?" Tsuna asked with concern looking at his brother. Giotto looked at his little brother with a dead side glance then looked forward toward his food.

Giotto stayed silent for a minute, as if thinking of what to say, he then said, "Reborn".

"Oh, well," Tsuna pushed his finished bowl away and got up from his spot at the table "I'll go ahead for today," he started putting on his shoes and getting his bag. 

"Nooooooo Tsuna! Wait for meeee!" Giotto said as he dramatically reached for Tsuna. Tsuna gave Giotto a sheepish smile, a small side hug then left through the door with Reborn at his side.

Giotto ate and got dressed as quickly as he could, trying to catch up with Tsuna up the road. Giotto stopped behind a wall and saw Tsuna and Reborn talking with Sasagawa Kyoko, aka the 'enemy'. Giotto watched as his brother was fumbling with his words and playing with his hands. Kyoko was laughing and being bubbly as she normally would. 

Giotto was seething and cursing Kyoko from the wall. Reborn saw Giotto and walked towards him, "Do you not like Kyoko?" Reborn asked him. Giotto replied with a very clear "No".

Reborn then said, "Then you should talk to her, and tell her you don't like her talking to Tsuna". 

"I would if I could," Giotto said. "She bugs me so much! look what effect she has on Tsuna! if only I had more guts" His hands gripped the brick wall tighter just thinking about her.

"Then tell her with your dying will," Reborn said, he started taking out his gun to shoot Giotto with it. Reborn aimed his gun at Giotto who was thoroughly confused.

On the other side of the road Tsuna could see Reborn pointing a gun at Giotto, Tsuna ran over and stood in front of Giotto protecting him. His arms were spread out and he had a joking grin on his face.

"Hey!, don't point-" but before Tsuna could tell Reborn, he was shot in the head with a dying will bullet. As if in slow motion Tsuna could feel his body fall, but agonizingly slow. His head tilted backward and he saw his brothers horrified face. When he hit the ground Kyoko popped into his head. As Tsuna was dying he felt regret he thought, 'I'm going to die, I'm leaving this world, what a shame. I wish I could've confessed to Kyoko... As if my life depended on it'.

Giotto was screaming and panicking. "REBORN! What the hell! You just 'SHOT' Tsuna!!!" Giotto yelled at Reborn, Giotto lunged at him and picked him up by his mini jacket. "Oops," was all Reborn said as a reaction his shoulder lifting up into a shrug position.

Moments later Tsuna stood up yelling "I WILL CONFESS MY UNDYING LOVE TO SASAGAWA KYOKO!". Giottos jaw dropped slack and dropped Reborn.

An orange flame sprang to life on Tsuna's forehead, he screamed loudly, then started running, with no clothes on except for his boxers.

"Tsuna!?!?" Giotto yelled blushing and scared for his little brother reputation if people saw him like that. Reborn and Giotto watched as Tsuna raced off after Kyoko. Reborn turned towards Giotto and started talking.

"I'm here to train Tsuna to be a mafia boss, but I'm also here as your tutor" Reborn said to a petrified Giotto. 

"M-mafia boss!?" Giotto yelled holding his head, "Why him! why not me! He's too innocent and young!" Giotto yelled, ranting to the small baby.

"Well, they are orders from the current boss, Nono," He said pulling out a letter from Him. The file was way larger than the baby yet he still somehow stored it on himself?

"Well, I don't care! I'll take his place!" Giotto exclaimed, looking at Reborn with his dying will, suddenly a big orange flame lit on Giotto's head. Giotto jumped up and started patting his head, trying to put out the flame.

"R-reborn what is this!?" Giotto shouted as he patted his head trying to make the flame go out. 

"Hyper dying will.."Reborn whispered. Reborn pulled out his phone and took a picture of Giottos flame.

"What!? and why did you take a picture?!" Giotto asked but also shouted at the same time.

"I will immediately tell Nono about this just go to school," Reborn said, he started walking away from a panicking Giotto left with his head aflame for no reason known to him.

~With Tsuna~

Tsuna ran with all his will, knocking a few people over or pushing them in the process. Tsuna had finally arrived at school coincidently at the same time Kyoko was there. Tsuna ran to Kyoko, he held out his hand and with his dying will he shouted "KYOKO! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Tsuna slowly went out of dying will mode. once he yelled those words.

Kyoko looked Tsuna up and down in a distorted fright, She held her books and screamed "EEEK!" as she ran away.

Mochida, who was nearby watching, walked up to Tsuna and quickly upper-cutted him in the jaw, "You creep," He shouted to Tsuna on the ground, "You'll pay for this! During lunch!, Meet me in the gym!" Mochida yelled, looking at Tsuna with disgust in his eyes, then running after Kyoko.

'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? I'M A CREEP NOW!' Tsuna yelled in his mind, running to his locker and getting some his gym uniform since he didn't have a spare uniform. The entire time he was changing his head was going wild with situations of death, embarrassment, and even worse, Kyoko hating him. The rest of the day was not easier for him, at all.

~

It was lunch for Giotto, he and some of his friends were eating lunch when Reborn popped out of nowhere. "Dumbass Ie, Tsuna is going to get into a fight, If you want to be the boss instead of Tsuna I insist you protect him," Reborn said. Giotto bit into his sandwich and responded with "Nobody calls me that, Its 'Giotto'", a few seconds passed and the new sank in like an anchor.

"WAIT WHAT!" Giotto yelled, "I have to go there quickly!" Giotto yelled. His friends were looking at him as if he was crazy, they backed away and let him freak out on his own. 

"Then save Tsuna with your dying will" Reborn proclaimed out loud before he shot Giotto.Giotto was shot just as he was rising from his seat, with the momentum of leaning forward the shot had enough force to launch him back into his seat slumped over, dead. As Giotto died, he felt immense regret and guilt build up inside of him. 'If only I had protected Tsunayoshi before I died... I would have done it with my dying will!' he thought, slouched in his chair. Giotto came back to life with a vigorous face and a big flame of orange on his forehead. 

"REBORN! I WILL FIGHT FOR TSUNA WITH MY DYING WILL!" Giotto Shouted at the top of his lungs. He crawled out of a husk of his former body and stood tall and proud... and in his baby blue boxers.

"You might want this to sneak out of school," Reborn told him, he pulled out a black sheet and handed it to Giotto.

"THANKS!" Giotto yelled, he tied the sheet hastily around his neck and ran to Tsuna's rescue.

With Tsuna, he was being forced by some students to the gym, there were people yelling 'Go Mochida!' And 'Kill that lame-ass-Tsuna'. Tsuna was shrinking in on himself as the crowd got louder when Mochida came out in a full kendo armor. Tsuna was pushed to the center of the gym by some second years and was then blocked in. He gulped and started think of what to put in his will. 

"THERE YOU ARE YOU CREEPY STALKER!" Mochida yelled. He lifted his kendo sword to Tsuna and proceed to yell more proaganda.

'Stalker..' Tsuna whispered in between Mochida propaganda speech. Tsuna could feel his soul leaving him out of embarrassment. 

"GOD MAY FORGIVE A CREEP LIKE YOU! BUT I WON'T!" He yelled more. As he was boosting his self-esteem to the sound of the crowd cheering for him one thing that he said during that time made Tsuna upset to his stomach.

"- And the prize will be Kyoko!" Mochida shouted, pointing his Kendo stick at Kyoko in the crowd. Kyoko's friend whispered 'Creep' to her from her spot in the crowd. Tsuna was frightened already, now with nowhere to run off to, Tsuna metaphorically curled into a ball waiting for the beating of his life.

"I WILL PROTECT TSU-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" An ominous figure crashed through one of the gym windows, making quite the entrance.

Tsuna screamed as he saw a big flame on top of the figures head. With a closer look, Tsuna realized that the ominous figure was really his older brother! His face was furious looking and was even scarier with the cloak on. Tsuna stood in shock and didn't dare to move.

"I will be your opponent!" Giotto Shouted out, holding his arms out protecting his little brother with his dying will!

 

[To be continued]


End file.
